


Victarion's New Salt Wife

by complexphoenix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Anal Sex, House Greyjoy, Humiliation, M/M, Pirates, Rare Pairings, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexphoenix/pseuds/complexphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victarion takes Talbert Serry (the guy he defeated in 'The Reaver' chapter of A Feast for Crows) as his salt wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victarion's New Salt Wife

It was one thing to defeat an enemy, another to dishonor him.

Dishonoring him was the fun part.

Talbert Serry was a comely youth by any measure, and Victarion Greyjoy's blood was up after his victory. Fucking the dusky woman had gotten stale, and he was in the mood for fresh flesh.

After he pulled the lad back up out of the water, he grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him down to his cabin. He took a fistful of his tunic and ripped it clean off, exposing the lithe musculature beneath. The boy gasped. "My lord..."

"I've decided to make you my salt wife. Don't fight. You'll make those wounds worse."

Serry squealed as Victarion ripped off his pants. "No! Please, my lord, I will serve you in any other way you desire, but not this, I beg you, do not - "

He lost his breath when Victarion turned him around and slammed him against the cabin wall. The Captain was twice as big as the lad with three times the muscle, and it was easy to force his legs apart and shove a finger up his asshole. It was a tight, perfect pink thing surrounded by smooth white flesh, with only a few fine wisps of hair around it. Serry writhed and whimpered. "No. Please, please no."

"Yes." Victarion replied bluntly, shoving in another finger and working the tight flesh to loosen it just enough to get his manhood in. The lad squealed and squirmed, trying desperately to escape, but he had too little room for maneuver and was far too weak to throw the Iron Captain off.

With one hand he pinned Serry's wrists to the wall above him, and undid his own breeches with the other, letting out the great big cock that ran in the blood of his family, House Greyjoy's pride and boast for a thousand years. He kneed his new slave's legs apart as far as they would go, slicked the head of his cock with spit, and shoved it into that sweet young asshole.

Serry screamed and Victarion growled. The lad was powerless before the assault as his cock wrenched in deeper, deeper into his most sensitive and vulnerable place, crying like a woman as Victarion buried himself to the hilt, intoxicating himself in the tightness and heat that he knew he was the first to taste.

The air was full of the crude slap of flesh on flesh and the thud of flesh banging on wood as Victarion took his pleasure without mercy, thrusting ruthlessly inside the boy, his every nerve relishing his total victory and the joy of plunder. He pulled out all but the head, then slammed his whole length back in, over and over, as the soft flesh helplessly gripped and pulled on his cock.

His orgasm ripped through his virile physique like the Iron Fleet though, well, through the Shield Islands. Serry had gone hoarse and was reduced to panting as tears and sweat ran down his lovely flushed face. When he released his grip, his conquest fell to the floor, his battered asshole gaping wide with a copious flow of seed and blood staining the planks. He tried to say something, but he was too hoarse to get it out. Victarion sent for his thralls to see to Serry's wounds, wash him, chain him to a nice cozy bed and give him some suitable women's clothes to wear.

This was what it meant to be a true Ironborn. This was the true reason why they paid the Iron Price: because there was always far more joy in a well-earned rape than in any lifeless gold-price transaction with a whore. Victarion had never felt more a true Man than he did while standing over the enemy he'd vanquished with both his swords.

Later he made his pretty Talbert suck his cock under the table while he feasted with his men in Lord Hewett's hall, then lifted his skirt and buggered him again right there on the table, completing his humiliation in front of hundreds. As soon as they were out of sight of land, he threw the dusky woman overboard, knowing that his new salt wife would be more than enough to serve his pleasure for a good long time to come.


End file.
